(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine platforms for the production, storage, and transfer of petroleum products.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have utilized a variety of different approaches to the problem, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,032, 4,042,990, 3,572,278 and 4,007,599.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,990, a single point mooring terminal is disclosed which has a combined spar-type buoy and a submerged buoy to compensate for wave movement and tidal changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,278 describes a floating production platform having a vertical annular buoyancy chamber made from a plurality of cylindrical shelves on which the platform is supported and to which tankers can be moored.
Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,599 discloses a marine platform having multiple floating docks positioned around a fixed central platform. The docks can rotate and move vertically around the central core area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,032 a production and storage system is disclosed wherein a flexible conduit is utilized between the platform and the well head on the ocean floor.
Applicant's present invention discloses a storage transfer and production platform with a plurality of storage, and docking tanks movably positioned around a platform having a number of multiple manifolds positioned around a central production shaft. The main portion of the platform is moored in position by self-adjusting multiple cables and anchor assemblies with the central production shaft being rotatable within.